Odio como te amo
by SillyWritter
Summary: Bella y Edward ya no eran amigos, pero al pasar un año desde aquel gran mal entendido las cosas parecen solucionarse; aunque no siempre de la manera convencional. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentin! Solo Romance. Mal Summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia la tengo desde hace mucho y decidí publicarla para evitar perderla entre mi desorden de la PC.**

**Que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Las cosas no pasaron como creímos.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov.**

* * *

Mi vida era como decirlo… ¿Color rosa?

Una Familia que me brindaba todo el cariño, apoyo y amor, por lo cual estaba agradecida; unos amigos, quienes son únicos e inigualables, y una situación acomodada pero normal. No me faltaba nada para que alguien diga "_¡hey! ¿Qué mierda te falta para ser feliz? ¿Papa Noel?" _

Éramos un gran grupo de seis chicos algo rebeldes, con esa moda de romper las reglas pero conservando las buenas notas; el típico cliché. Para empezar, Alice era la atípica chica de Estados Unidos; no rubia, no alta, no ojos azules o ridículamente bella; ella era una criatura pequeña con rostro de duendecillo, como de los buenos duendes, cabello negro, ojos verdes y muy hiperactiva. Todo lo contrario era su prima Rosalie Hale; ella si que era el sueño de la chica perfecta de América, y por supuesto, su belleza no era nada ridícula o falsa.

Ya había descrito a las bellezas del grupo, ahora quedaba a los tres chiflados que por demás eran sexies. Muy buenos genes en este pequeño pueblo.

Empezaríamos con el gran Emmet McCarty; musculoso, totalmente grande y un completo hijo de su madre en un buen sentido ¡que más da! Lo sexy le quita la apariencia de idiota. Jasper Whitlock era el sabiondo del grupo; cabellos rubios, desordenados y largos; ojos azules, alto y sin una pizca de apariencia nerd.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, estaba el idiota que hacia suspirar a mis dos grandes pulmones; el que hacia pensar a mi hipotálamo que las emociones o sentimientos los tenia el corazón y que hacia, extrañamente, que mi estomago se retorciera con solo verlo. Definitivamente estamos hablando de Edward Cullen; el típico chulillo que anda de falda en falda, follándose a todo lo que tenga donde meter su mágica varita. Si, señoras y señores, yo estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de ese chico que pensaba con la polla; pero déjenme decirles que no era horrible, no, ni siquiera ese deseo se me concedía. Edward Cullen el verdadero sueño de cualquier chica, ya sea santa o puta; quien lo veía caía rendida a sus pies. Él con su despeinado cabello cobrizo, con sus ojos verdes intensos, con su gran casi metro noventa, con ese cuerpo muy bien formado y esa estúpida sonrisa ladeada, toda sexy, era el moja bragas del pueblo.

¿Y yo? Bueno, yo lo amaba.

Lo sé, lo sé; suena demasiado cursi que diga a mi corta edad amo a alguien, cuando me hago muchos problemas hasta para elegir que braga ponerme; pero dentro de mi retorcida mente e hipotálamo yo sentía amor. Me sucedían todas las cosas mencionadas antes; cuando estoy cerca de él es electrizante y se me acelera el corazón, pero todo macho que se respeta tenia que romper mis ilusiones y corazón; lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien estando de un cuero como ese: caer en la temida "friendzone". Él me veía como su mejor amiga, casi hermana; protegiéndome y cuidando excesivamente. Yo podía soportar escuchar de otra cuantos grandes conocimientos tenia mi amigo en la cama, como la tenia grande y que era un sueño estar con el; pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra verlo, no podía soportar verlo encima de otra y después siendo un total pendejo diciendo que ''no era nada''.

Solo un cobarde diría eso; y en un cobarde se convirtió Edward Cullen para mi desde mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

**(Flash Back)**

_-¡Alice!- grite tratando de que ella pudiera escucharme- ¡La fiesta esta increíble y solo tuviste 2 días! _

_-Gracias, Bells- me abrazo- es todo un honor escuchar eso._

_-¡De nada! Gracias por esta gran sorpresa- volví a gritar- hablando de fiestas ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?_

_-Creo que él…- no pude escuchar el resto por la bullo._

_-¿Qué?_

_- ¡creo que está en su habitación!- volvió a repetir hipando._

_-Alice ¿ya estas borracha?- se colgó de mi cuello- ¡Si solo llevas 3 cervezas!_

_-Mujer ¡déjame terminar!- volvió a hipar- él dijo algo de frio, ducha y Bella ¿sabes cómo relacionarlo, Bellita?- me sonroje aunque las luces no dejaban verlo. Alice no sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward._

_Al subir las escaleras se escuchaban unos ruidos de la habitación de Edward y supuse que a Edward le había dado uno de sus ataques de bipolaridad y estaría rompiendo sus cosas. Entre sin tocar y me encontré con una sorpresa que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos._

_-Bella no es lo que parece._

_Quede muda unos instantes, pero al ver la cara de la compañera de cama esta vez no pude contenerme._

_-¿No es lo que parece, Edward? y yo que… - iba a decir "_y yo como idiota enamorada de ti".

_Maldito estúpido ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto? ¿Con esa? ¡Y en mi cumpleaños! Salí corriendo del cuarto, pero el al instante me alcanzo._

_-Bella en serio no es lo que parece- trato de abrazarme pero le rechacé._

_-¿No es lo que parece, Edward?- le mire directamente a los ojos- ¡Te la estabas comiendo a besos! ¿No es lo que parece?-le grite con todo el dolor del alma. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Edward Cullen si salía con la puta de Tanya Denali, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo para evitar esto?_

_-Bella ¿que me ibas a decir?- su voz era suplicante y triste. Maldito estúpido._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?_

_-¿Qué?- me miro confuso._

_-¿tan poco significo para ti?- le reclame- ¿tan poco como para que no me dijeras sobre la primera chica que tomas en serio? ¿Y todavía a esa?_

_-¿de que diablos hablas?- su voz sonaba enojada._

_-Al parecer, nada importante- le gruñí e intento coger mi brazo de nuevo-¡SUELTAME!_

_-No, Bella- sujeto con más fuerza mi brazo- que me ibas a decir; no te voy a soltar._

_-Edward ¡suéltame que me haces daño!-ese era mi último recurso; a el nunca le gusto verme herida o algo. Que irónico._

_El me soltó al instante y corrí con todas mis fuerzas; solo quería largarme de aquí de una buena vez. Pase por el lado de Alice pero no me detuve a llorar como siempre, sólo quería estar sola. Llegue hasta mi carro, lo encendí y pise el acelerador al máximo. _

_No quería estar cerca de él, me daba asco. _

_Llore porque sabía que lo había perdido como amigo y como algo más que nunca podría ser._

_-¡Que tonta fuiste, Bella! ¿Como pudiste creer que el y tu...? ¡En qué universo!- golpee mi cabella contra el timón del auto, gritando a mi misma por ser tan estúpida._

_No sé a dónde iba, ni lo tenía planeado. El celular sonaba y sonaba; lo avente al asiento trasero. _

_Hoy no quería saber de nadie. Hoy no quería saber que existía Edward Cullen._

(**Fin del Flash Back)**

Esa noche del 13 de Septiembre, hace un año, me jure, entre llantos, que Edward Cullen seria para mí en adelante un amigo más.

Aunque eso me costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

-Joder- salte hacia atrás evitando las chispas de aceite que saltaban como locas por el fuego. Esta era la quinta vez que me quemaba en media hora.

Apague el estúpido fuego y fui a la sala para echarme en uno de los muebles. Me tire con desgana en el más grande y refunfuñe de cólera. Tenía mucha hambre.

La familia había salido, y como yo estaba cansado decidí quedarme. Patrañas. _Todos _habían ido, incluyéndola a ella.

En realidad ella era la causante de que hace un año me quemara, cortara y rompiera cosas al querer alimentarme. Joder, extrañaba a Isabella Swan.

Mi familia era perfecta; según la gente del pueblo todos somos hermosos, lo cual no refuto, teníamos buena economía, mi madre nos obligaba a comer juntos, compartíamos buenos momentos. Todo bien. También tenía grandes amigos; como Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice, las últimas eran mi prima y hermana; pero siempre estaba ella, Isabella Swan, quien fue mi mejor amiga y amor platónico desde hace ya muchos años.

Demasiado cliché.

Habíamos dejado esa gran amistad porque ella vio a Tanya Denali encima mío, casi comiéndome, pero no me dejo explicarle ¡nada era lo que parecía! Desde ahí solo me quedo molestarla para captar un poco de atención.

Nadie supo ni sabe que estoy enamorado de Bella Swan; salir con diferentes chicas cubría casi todo.

**(Flash Back)**

_Alice estaba dando una de las mejores fiestas del siglo, eso seguro. Se había encargado de lucir a Bella como una princesa; aunque ese vestido que llevaba era muy corto, no podía evitar querer matar a todos los chicos presentes por mirarla de esa manera ¿eran celos? Bueno, tenía que admitir que Bella era especial. Demasiado._

_Había bailado toda la noche con ella, y ''gracias'' a su vestido tan corto un pequeño amiguito respondió; obviamente no estaba en mis planes joder toda la gran amistad que tenia con ella, por lo que tuve que inventar alguna excusa para salir de ahí ¡era tan frustrante no poder estar como antes! Bella siempre había sido hermosa, desde pequeña llamaba su atención con sus grandes risos marrones y su tez blanca; pero ahora que ya tenía 17 años cumplidos alcanzó un verdadero cuerpo de señorita, con todas esas curvas y grandes virtudes que tenia._

_Rayos. Necesitaba de una buena ducha fría._

_Llegue a mi habitación dispuesto a tomar una ducha cuando una sorpresita me espero en mi cama, aunque debo decir que era desagradable. Tanya estaba ahí y no sabia quien diablos la había invitado a pasar._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya?-aunque ella fuera una puta no era de caballero tratarla como tal. Maldita buena educación de Esme._

_-Edward- ronroneo sexy, o eso trato, mientras se sentaba en mi cama- solo vine hacerte compañía, nada más._

_-¿puedes hacer el favor de salirte? Necesito privacidad- abrí la puerta con clara invitación a que salga._

_-¡pero, Edward!- se quejo saliendo de mi cama para solo colgarse de mi cuello- no desprecies mi compañía- beso con mucha efusividad mi cuello- ¿Qué te cuesta divertirte un ratito?_

_-Basta, Tanya-era tan frustrante no poder mirarla de otra. Sencillamente ella no era Bella. Joder._

_-Eddy- dijo el puto apelativo que tanto odiaba- no soy fea, vamos- siguió besando mi cuello tratando de desabrochar mi camisa- solo es una noche de diversión._

_No sé si fue la frustración de no poder tener a Bella o porque rayos quería a Bella de esa forma, cualquiera de ellas fue lo que me llevo a empujar a Tanya para colocarme encima de ella. Ella gimió de la felicidad y pudo lograr cambiar de posición. Ahora ella, estando sentada encima mío me beso con desesperación mientras yo trataba de quitarle la pequeña blusa que tenia. No necesite ser caballeroso con ella, Tanya en lo absoluto no era una dama, aceptando además que tenía un buen cuerpo; del cual me iba a aprovechar. Besaba sus senos por encima del sujetador, gimiendo ella como vaca loca; gritando y haciendo mucho ruido, preocupándome de que cualquiera pudiera subir y descubrirnos ¡pero al demonio! Con la bulla de la gran fiesta era imposible que se escucharan los chillidos de Tanya. Volví a besarla acallando sus gemidos, tratando de quitar el pequeño sostén que apenas la cubría. Tanya se movía estratégicamente encima mío, y definitivamente yo no era de piedra. Decidí que habíamos jugado lo suficiente, pero cuando la iba a echar de nuevo contra el colchón escuche un pequeño grito. _

_Iba a reclamarle, frustrado, al que había decidido interrumpir cuando unos ojos marrones llenos de asco me miraron._

_Joder. Era Bella._

_-Bella no es lo que parece- fue lo primero que solté después de quitarme de encima a Tanya._

_-¿No es lo que parece, Edward? y yo que… - ¿ella qué? Bella no completo la frase y vi como su rostro pasaba de la furia, decepción y tristeza. Iba a llorar._

_Salió corriendo de mi habitación y tuve que quitarme de nuevo a Tanya para poder alcanzarla. Afortunadamente lo logre. La cogí del brazo, mientras ella se resistía a verme a la cara._

_-Bella en serio no es lo que parece- quise abrazarla pero ella me empujo._

_-¿No es lo que parece, Edward?- su voz estaba llena de amargura- ¡Te la estabas comiendo a besos! ¿No es lo que parece?- grito._

_-Bella ¿qué me ibas a decir?- le suplique. Sentía que eso era demasiado importante para dejarlo pasar._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Qué?- ¿Qué demonios? Era una locura ¿Cómo pensaba ella que yo saldría con Denali?_

_-¿tan poco significo para ti?- me reclamo- ¿tan poco como para que no me dijeras sobre la primera chica que tomas en serio? ¿Y todavía a esa?_

_-¿de qué diablos hablas?- esta vez si me enojé. Vale, nos había encontrado besándonos y metiéndonos mano; pero eso no le daba derecho a sacar conclusiones equivocadas._

_-Al parecer, nada importante- me gruñó. A mi-¡SUELTAME!- grito tratando de zafarse de mi agarre._

_-No, Bella- la sujete con más fuerza - que me ibas a decir; no te voy a soltar._

_-Edward ¡suéltame que me haces daño!- la solté de una sola. Nunca me había gustado verla llorar o lastimada, ella aprovecho eso para correr de nuevo._

_Regrese a mi habitación directo para decirle a Tanya que se retirara, tenía que ir por Bella; cuando ella era impulsiva podía ser desesperadamente idiota._

_-Eddy- volvió a usar el estúpido apodo y estuve tentado en gritarle- ¿qué paso? ¿Quién era ella?_

_-Tanya, por favor, RETIRATE- mi voz sonó más enojada de lo que quería._

_-Tú te lo pierdes- se levanto enojada, golpeándome el pecho antes de salir._

_Acomode mi camisa, que estuvo abierta todo este tiempo, y corrí en dirección a mi Volvo. Tenía que alcanzarla. _

_Llegue a la sala para ver que la fiesta estaba en sus últimos momentos, la busque pensando que podría estar ahí, pero solo me tope con Alice que me impidió seguir buscándola._

_-¡Edward Cullen!- me gruño Alice borracha y cabreada- ¿Que le hiciste a Bella?_

_-No le he hecho nada, Alice-respondí -¡así que hazte a un lado!_

_-¡No!- grito empujándome- Ella salió llorando, Edward ¡Llorando! no vas a ir tras ella ¡déjala en paz esta noche!_

_Tenía razón, mi cabezota y yo la habíamos lastimado; ella estaba llorando ¡por dios! Debía llamarla, hacer algo; simplemente no me podía quedar tranquilo sabiendo en qué estado estaba, iba a insistir aunque Alice me pateara las bolas._

_Alice dio por finalizada la fiesta y tratamos de comunicarnos con Bella, insistíamos pero ella no nos contesto. Sus padres llamaron, pero solo le dijimos que ya estaba dormida. A la mañana siguiente, una Isabella Swan apagada entro por la puerta. El gran golpe que le dio a esta, al cerrarla, nos hizo despertar de nuestras posiciones, Alice trato de hablar con ella pero no la dejo acercarse. Yo trate de explicarle, pero ni bien di un paso adelante unos ojos marrones vacios me miraron._

_-Ni te me acerques, Cullen- siseó- Yo de ti ni la explicación quiero- dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras._

_La había perdido._

_(Fin del Flash Back)_

Desde ese día ya no éramos amigos, aunque lamentablemente desde ese día me di cuenta de verdad que la quería y que era importante para mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el inicio de la gran historia romántica.**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Esta historia la tenía guardada, con esta empecé a escribir, y al verla que era 100% romance decidí regalárselas para esta fecha.**

**Cuídense.**

**-SillyWritter-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Complicaciones.**

* * *

Era un día soleado como nunca en Forks. Me levante con todas la energías positivas, gracias al sol, y con el pie derecho fui a bañarme para ir al instituto. Media hora después salí de la ducha muy sonriente, fui a mi closet para sacar un par de jeans con una camiseta; pero la invasión Alice estuvo en mi habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Bella!- chillo Alice con las manos en la cadera- ¿pensabas elegir tu ropa sin mí en este día tan espectacular?

-Liz- le hable con voz dulce por su apodo- ya estoy bien grandecita como para que me ayudes en eso ¿no crees?

-No lo creo, Bell- me respondió en el mismo tono- ese es mi trabajo.

-¿Entonces, cuando presentes tu currículum vitae, pondrás como referencia laboral que solo te dedicabas a jugar a la barbie con tus mejores amigos?

- que graciosa. Sabes que estudiare diseño de modas y esto es como una práctica.

-Pues entonces te despido- susurre yendo hacia mi pequeña cómoda

-¿dijiste algo, Isabella?- respondió ella sacando unas jeans ajustados.

-¡jódete!- grite molesta.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió- Jasper lo hace muy bien.

Puse mala cara y espere, sentada en mi cama, hasta que eligiera lo que quería; pelear con Alice no tenía caso. A los cinco minutos, la pixie había desordenado mi ropa por todo el piso y tenía el conjunto "perfecto" para hoy; lamentablemente siempre acertaba y llegaba a gustarme.

-Siempre lo mismo- cogí el conjunto que me daba para cambiarme de una sola vez.

-Te espero abajo en diez minutos ¿Okey?

-¡Si, mi general! – conteste antes de que saliera por mi puerta con su amable gesto de medio dedo.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y como algo extra, solo por las dudas, lleve una chaqueta y lentes de sol. Baje con cuidado, debido a los tacones, para encontrarme con un rico desayuno preparado por Reneé, mi madre.

-¿y papá?- pregunte comiendo lo más rápido posible. Iba a llegar tarde, de nuevo.

- En el trabajo ya- me sirvió un más jugo de naranja- Vas a llegar tarde de nuevo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- termine el ultimo bocado y fui a lavarme los dientes, al bajar mamá me esperaba con algo para llevar- pero prometo que haré caso a ese destartalado despertador.

- Eso espero- beso mi mejilla- te ves bien.

-¡obra de Alice!- grite de regreso.

Subí al asiento del pasajero y Alice me vio con mala cara.

-Dije diez minutos- refunfuño- ya me hacía vieja- se señaló la cara- ¡mira! ¡Me salió una arruga!

- No seas quejumbrosa y movámonos- abroché mi cinturón- apúrate que nos hacemos tarde.

Llegamos con un minuto antes de que tocara la hora de entrada, gracias, por supuesto, a la alocada manera de conducir de Alice. Al bajar del auto nos reunimos con los demás; quienes estaban reunidos en el enorme jeep de Emmet.

-¡hola, Bells!- se escuchó el saludo de casi todos.

-Isabella- el idiota sabía que no me gustaba ser llamada por mi nombre completo.

-Cullen- lo salude de vuelta con el mismo tono frío ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal están hoy?-lo deje de lado e ignore por completo; ya me había acostumbrado mucho a sus chiquilladas.

-¡muchachos!- grito de repente Alice- ¡tengo una gran idea!- empezó a saltar hasta el punto que Jasper tuvo que cogerla para detenerla- Aprovechemos este buen clima y mañana todos vamos a la piscina de la casa de unos tíos.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene una piscina en Forks?- se burló Emmet.

-No metas tu bocota, mastodonte- ella lo miro mal- entonces ¿qué dicen?

-¿crees que haya buen clima mañana?- le pregunto escéptica Rose a Alice- no es que no me confíe en tus poderes "psíquicos"

-Tengo un buen presentimiento. Lo prometo- le respondió ella.

-Entonces todo aclarado- hablo Emment- ¡Mañana todos a la piscina!-grito.

-¿de qué piscina hablan?- la voz chillona de Tanya.

-¡Emment!-le grite. Siempre era lo mismo, la idiota de Tanya llegaba justo en la hora para colarse en nuestros planes-¡Idiota!-con lo que se gano un buen golpe de Rose.

-Sí, amor- le respondió su novio _Eddie _¿no lo mencione? Ellos son novios desde que los encontré revolcándose en mi cumpleaños 17- mañana iremos todos a pasar el día en la piscina de unos tíos; y desde luego tú vas a acompañarme- eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome.

Como si me importara.

-Edward- le llame por su nombre- dijimos solo nosotros, si cuentas antes éramos seis; no hablamos nada de traer perritas con cola- la señale a su _novia._

-Sí, Isabella- abrazo a Tanya por los hombros- pero ella es _mi novia_ y puede venir.

-Pero...-la voz chillona hablo.

-Ya escuchaste, Swan; así que ya cállate.

-Mira, idiota- apreté mis puños tratando de controlar mi ira- a mí nadie me calla ¿entendido?- avance un paso tratando de intimidarla, pero lamentablemente Emment freno mi andar- trata de no joderme la paciencia, Tanya; porque no siempre va a ver alguien alrededor para defenderte.

-¡Bellota!- escuche la voz de Jake llamándome por ese estúpido apodo- ¿what's up, baby?- quito a Emment para abrazarme.

-¡Jake!- lo abrace con la misma efusividad que él; simplemente Jacob era algo especial y conocía el gran secreto de mi enamoramiento.

-¿Cómo estas, preciosa? –beso mi mejilla y paso su gran brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome.

-Cuidado con las manos, cachorro- lo molesto Jasper. Todos pensaban que entre Jacob y yo había algo.

-yo soy el hombre aquí- y me reí por su gran estúpida broma.

-derraman tanta miel esa parejita- hablo Edward soltándose de Tanya- bueno, no quiero volverme diabético, así que me voy- dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a su _novia_ ahí.

-¡Eddie!- grito la loca yendo tras el- ¡espera! ¡No me dejes!

Todos bufamos por lo obvio que era; Tanya no comprendía que Edward estaba jugando con ella, y como buena perra arrastrada cumplía su labor en ir detrás de él cada vez que la dejaba.

-En fin- hablo Rosalie jalando a Emment, nos habíamos quedado conversando e íbamos retrasados-¿tienen algún plan para hoy?

-¡Compras!- grito de inmediato Alice- ¿saliendo del instituto, si?

-Nosotros pasamos- hablaron Emment y Jasper a coro.

-Yo voy con ustedes- le dijo Jake a Alice.

-Vale, entonces tenemos ayuda extra- salto emocionada, jalando a la vez a Jasper- ¡no se vayan a escapar!- grito mirándome a mí y corriendo después hacia sus clases.

Este fin de semana iba a ser muy largo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las horas de clases fueron de lo más aburrida; además de que me gane una fuerte regañada del profesor de Lengua, solo esperaba a la campana del receso para poder salir de ese infernal salón de español. Nos reunimos con los chicos en la cafetería en la mesa que siempre encontrábamos vacía, cada uno comentando cuán grande y pesados se habían puesto sus profesores hoy por el retraso.

Jaco estaba a punto de lograr meter un cubo de hielo en la camiseta de Jasper, cuando toda la cafetería quedo en silencio; Edward Cullen y su plástica novia realizaron una entrada digna de envía para los Beckham. Después de esto mi tortura personal solo quedaba mi tortura personal: Biología y Educación física. Ambas eran como si tuviera un maldito ataque cardíaco y estuviera alerta en cualquier minuto para morir; en Biología tenía a nadie más ni menos que a Edward de compañero, quien no se cansaba de joderme y hacer que el profesor me riñera. Me despedí de los chicos y le prometí a Alice que no fugaría o evitaría el gran día de compras.

Genial.

Ingrese al salón de Biología topándome de frente con Edward, quien no perdió la oportunidad de molestarme.

-¡aleluya!- sonrió- primera vez que Swan llega temprano- hizo un alabanza- ha de ser que el chucho la soltó un rato.

Ignore su comentario sobre Jake y yo yéndome a sentar en la mesa que nos tocaba. Siguió mis pasos y bruscamente se sentó en la silla, haciendo que un horrible sonido saliera de eso. Carajo, todo lo hace para joder.

-¿Acaso René no te enseño a saludar?- me pregunto- en el jardín de infantes lo enseñan ¿recuerdas? Algo como "sol, sol buenos días; sol, sol buenas tardes ¡yey! Y al fin, al fin; luna, luna buenas noches"- canto una estúpida canción de infantes- es algo sencillo- y volvió a cantar esa pequeña rompe cerebros.

Llego el señor Barnner, al fin, he hizo callar a todos; en especial a Edward por lo estúpido que estaba cantando. Estaba en una de los tantos discursos de biología que él daba, cuando varios papeles blancos estaban cayendo en mi nariz o pelo. El idiota seguía tirando esos papelitos, hasta que mi paciencia llego a su límite.

-¡no me molestes!- le grite y el salón quedo en silencio.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?- el profesor me miro molesto y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza. Edward era un papanatas- si usted tiene algún problema puede ir a resolverlo a fuera.

-Lo siento, señor Barnner- conteste- no vuelve a suceder- escondí mi rostro rojo entre mis manos.

-La última vez, señorita. Para la próxima vez ira con el director.

Yo asentí sin poder alzar la vista de la vergüenza y me concentre en solo observar mi cuaderno. Esta vez no se la pasaba; me había jodido la paciencia de todos los modos posibles, pero llegar al extremo de hacer que casi vaya con el director no tenía precio.

Esta vez no se la pasaba ¡tenía el descaro de reír en mi cara! No tuve otro incidente con él, solo esperaba por el toque de campana para arreglar esta situación de una vez. No trate de salir corriendo como solía hacerlo; ni tampoco le grite las idioteces que hizo en clases. Guarde mis cosas de una manera tranquila y espere a que el profesor se fuera.

Excelente.

-¡idiota!- lo empuje- ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¡Casi me mandan con el director!- lo empuje de nuevo- ¿estás demente o qué?-no podía evitar gritarle fuerte; sus constantes molestias acabaron con mi paciencia.

-Tranquila, Swan- sujeto mis manos para evitar siguiera empujándole- son solo gajes del oficio.

-¿Tranquila?- le mire incrédula-¿tranquila? ¿Quieres que me quede tranquila cuando casi voy a parar a dirección? ¡Eres idiota o te haces!- trate de zafarme de su agarre.

-Baja tu tono que no estás con cualquier persona ¿entendido?- apretó un poco más el agarre en mis manos- no estoy para cumplir caprichos.

-¿Caprichos? ¡Al carajo, Edward!- solté mis manos con mucha fuerza- ¡no bajo el tono porque no se me da la puta g-a-n-a! – Pinche con mi dedo índice su pecho- aparte tu eres el que me m-o-l-e-s-t-a ¿no me puedes dejar e-n- p-a-z?-le deletree cada palabra como si fuera un niño de dos años.

-Mira, Swanster; no estoy de humor para rabietas, así que ¡déjate de niñadas! haces pataletas de aquí para allá- grito molesto.

Fue simplemente un impulso; mi mano se dirigía automáticamente a la cara de Edward, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo.

-No te atrevas a pegarme o te arrepentirás-su mirada y palabras eran amenazantes.

-¿o que, Edward? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡A ver! – Lo provoque- ¡se tan poco hombre!

-Eso no- me acerco a él- no le falto el respeto a una mujer de esa manera, pero tú te lo buscaste.

Abrazo mi cintura y con su mano libre acerco mi rostro al suyo; sentí la acostumbrada corriente y nuestros labios se unieron. Me opuse a ese beso; él no tenía ni un derecho para que hiciera esto. Con mis manos en puños sobre su pecho trate de golpearle, pero por la posición donde estaba no me permitía mover mucho las manos. Delineo mis labios con su lengua para que le permitiera un beso más profundo, mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás.

Nunca había besado a Edward, esta sería la primera vez desde hace mucho que él o yo nos dábamos alguna caricia mutua. Extrañaba el contacto de sus manos desordenando más mi cabello; o cuando solía abrazarme por la cintura u hombros con cariño.

Deje que el beso se profundizara y le seguí el juego; aunque lo odiara por no haber confiado en mi hace un año en mi cumpleaños, no podía negar que lo seguía amando. O como todos dirían "no negar mi enamoramiento por él". Las manos de Edward siempre eran exploradoras, como solía bromear él, por lo que no me sorprendió que tratara de cogerme por el trasero para estar "mas" cerca de él. Me zafé de su agarre, cubrí mi boca con la mano y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había dejado que Edward Cullen me besara.

El me miraba de la misma manera, asombrado, tratando de decir algo; yo no lo deje, mi mano estaba pegada ya a su cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Edward?- susurre-¡no me vuelvas a besar en tu vida!

-Si claro, Isabella-bufo- Bien que no querías ¿eh?

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Tú me besaste!- lo acuse.

-Sí, pero no te opusiste.

-¡solo déjame en paz!- grite llena de rabia a punto de llorar- ¡no vuelvas a acercarte o intentar besarme! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres de lo peor! – vi la mueca de dolor que se causo por mis palabras pero no pude controlarme. A mis dieciocho años recibía mi primer beso y esta no era la manera en que quería tenerlo.

Cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón; escuche como me llamaba pero no le hice caso. Llegue a educación física toda alborotada y tarde; por lo que el profesor me dijo que descansara, ya que todos tenían pareja. Edward llego un poco después, pero su novia Tanya le había guardado el cupo de pareja a él. No mire cuando ella lo besuqueo en frente de ellos; tampoco cuando sentí la mirada de alguien y sabía que era él.

Quise gritar de la frustración ¿Por qué demonios nos había pasado lo de hace un año? ¿Qué le costó confiar en mí?

Sentía que lo odiaba por amarlo tanto.

* * *

**Las cosas se ponen duras, pero al parecer esta historia de amor tan adolescente le falta solo unos capítulos, es mi regalo de San Valentín para ustedes. Algo muuuuy romántico.**

**Cuídense.**

**-SillyWritter-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: No todo es accidental.**

* * *

Después de la clase de Educación física, en donde mi cabeza estuvo hecha un lio; salí mas tarde de lo costumbre y no había absolutamente nadie en los estacionamientos del instituto ¿tan tarde era? ¡Hasta Alice me había abandonado! Ese pequeño duende me las iba a pagar ¿qué clase de amiga era? Lo peor de todo no era eso, el gran enigma era de cómo diablos me regresaba a mi casa.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme los pequeños tacones que Alice habia elegido hoy para mí. A los diez minutos de haber caminado ya no podía más; esa Cullen me las iba a pagar ¡dejarme sola y con estos tacones! ¿Por qué demonios esto me pasa a mí? Seguí caminando y escuche el sonido de los carros pasar, sentía pura envidia de esas personas que no estaban siendo sancochadas por el sol y decidí pedir un aventón. Preferiría morir con un asesino psicópata, que a seguir caminando. A lo lejos pude divisar el "flamante" volvo plateado de Edward, seguro estaba con su señorita enamorada y se le ocurriría joderme. Me coloque los audífonos y los ignore.

Mi sorpresa fue que el auto se estaciono a mi costado y un gran portazo se escuchó.

-¡Hey, Swan! ¿Por qué tan sola, eh?- hablo caminando a mi lado ¿Cómo pretendía que nada había sucedido? Le enseñe mi dedo corazón haber si así cerraba esa boca- ¿qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o te quedaste así por lo de Biología?- me puse roja y lo asesine con la mirada ¡el muy descarado se reía en mi cara!

-Mira, idiota; ahora no tengo ganas de pelear y menos contigo ¿entendido? Llevo caminando por casi media hora y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi maldita casa y que tú te desaparezcas de mi vista – seguí caminando- Ya después si quieres te arranco la cabeza, pero ahora no tengo ganas de discutir con idiotas.

-¡Pero que genio, niña! A eso venia yo, que tan gentilmente he venido a llevarte a tu casa a petición de mi querida hermanita- dejo de seguirme para ir hacia su auto- así que súbete.

-¡Jódete, imbécil!- le grite en respuesta, aunque mi subconsciente consideraba que estaba siendo un poquito agresiva- Prefiero ir caminando a mi casa que entrar en tu maldito carro- volví a enseñarle mi dedo corazón.

-¡Súbete, Swan!

No le hice caso y seguí caminando. Seguí caminando y como me lo suponía, su paciencia no aguantaba mucho y ya estaba sujetándome por el brazo.

-Suéltame, imbécil- siseé- Te dije que no me tocaras ¡suéltame!

-solo si subes al auto- respondió.

No le hice caso y trate de visualizar alguna salida. No había lugar para escapar, y era seguro que él podía alcanzarme.

-Ni lo pienses, Swan- sujeto con más fuerza mi brazo, si es que eso se podía-si intentas escapar, te atrapare. Tú sabes que eres torpe y lenta; fácilmente puedo alcanzarte, así que súbete- me soltó y cogió el bolso que sujetaba con fuerza en mi mano.

-¿Apuestas, Cullen?- lo rete- espera- señale detrás del el- ¡ahí viene Tanya!-y como el cobarde que era se fue a esconder detrás de su auto.

Eché a correr y era obvio que le llevaba ventaja. Cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie corrió enojado para alcanzarme. Encontré un parque donde había juego para niños y justo había un pequeño laberinto ¡perfecto! Espero que Edward no me encuentre.

Entre al laberinto y me agache en una esquina; tratando de evitar que él me encontrara. Vi en el reloj cuantos minutos habían pasado, alrededor de cinco minutos; cuando una mano toco mi cabeza. Grite y vi que era Edward en el corredor anterior de donde yo estaba, me pare y empecé a correr de nuevo; pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte.

-¡Te encontré!- grite cuando me alzo por la cintura-no tienes escapatoria, Swan- me cogió bien para poder alzarme y echarme sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- empecé a golpear su espalda con mis puños, sentía como avanzaba; y que con cada rebote mi pobre estomago sufría un ataque de nauseas. Empecé a pedir auxilio y a seguir golpeándole; cuando sentí que era sacada, o más bien tirada, para caer de trasero.

-¡deberías ver tu cara!- rió mientras yo trataba de pararme con un poco de dignidad.

-¿te gusto el espectáculo, eh?- sobe mi pobre trasero adolorido- ¡Púdrete, Cullen!- le enseñe mi dedo corazón y di media vuelta para irme.

-Ya, ya- cogió mi brazo y me acerco a él- solo súbete al auto.

-¡te he dicho que me sueltes!- le gruñí zafándome de su agarre- me voy caminando ¡no sé porque has hecho todo este espectáculo!

-Mira, Isabella- revolvió su cabello cobrizo frustrado- ya me canse de ser amable contigo; tienes tres malditas opciones: subes, subes o ¡subes! Porque si no quieres a las buenas será por las malas.

-¡Bájame el tono que ya entendí! ¿Porque no me dejas en paz?- seguí con la estúpida idea de ir caminando y eso fue lo que hice.

-Swan ¡súbete al maldito carro ya!-varias personas que pasaban con sus autos se habían quedado haciendo fila para observar tan hilarante espectáculo. Bueno, eso si no me gustaba.

-Sabes, Cullen- me rendí y dirigí a su auto- pareces un viejo regañón, no sé cómo Tanya te aguanta. Yo de ella te boto de una patada.

-Es que ella si sabe apreciar las buenas cosas, no como otras – subí al asiento del copiloto con la indirecta encima.

El viaje era realmente incómodo; debido al silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Cabe decir que mi casa estaba un poquito lejos del instituto; por lo cual papá me había regalado un modesto auto, que aunque no era tan rápido como Speedy Gonzales, me servía para movilizarme; lamentablemente, el pequeño silver le tocaba una reparación urgente y por eso Alice hacia el favor de llevar y traerme del instituto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa baje como el alma que huye de la muerte, baje tan rápido que por suerte no me caí; solo quería entrar a mi casa por una buena ducha y dormir toda la tarde. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en esta; sentía que de algo me olvidaba, pero mi mente después de todo esto ya no podía más.

-¡Bella!- escuche la voz de Edward- Alice me ha mandado a decirte que te diga que porque te dejo hoy te salvabas de las compras.

-¡Gracias!- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamaba por el diminutivo de mi nombre.

No escuche más su voz, por lo que decidí ir hacia el sofá y tirarme en el; aunque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama yo ya no tenía fuerzas para subir esas escaleras.

Morfeo al instante me recibió, convirtiéndose después en mi pesadilla personal.

*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*

**Edward's Pov.**

No sabía si derribar esa puerta o quedarme callar; decidí que la segunda era la más coherente y ni más ni menos regrese al volvo. Cerré la puerta del carro de un golpe y apreté el volante con ambas manos, esa Bella era capaz de sacarme canas verdes con todo y su lado rebelde.

Iba a buscar un CD para el camino, cuando encontré la mochila de Isabella tirada a los pies del asiento. Pensé que podría decirle a Alice que la regresara, o dejarla en la puerta y tocar el timbre para que ella salga y desaparecer; ambas tomaban demasiado tiempo y energía, por lo que deje mis niñerías a un lado y con todo y mochila salí del auto. Estuve como diez minutos tocando el timbre y nadie respondía. Decidí tomar la llave que los Swan tenían debajo de la maceta.

No escuche el grito de Bella o sentí que algo me caía encima. Deje mi abrigo en la entrada y me dirigí a la sala para dejar ahí la mochila, sin tener que desatar otra guerra mundial con la pequeña Swan.

Quede totalmente impactado por el panorama.

Bella, se encontraba en el mueble totalmente dormida y abrazada a si misma; su rostro estaba marcado por un fuerte ceño fruncido y también por una sombra de cansancio. En realidad, con todo ese aspecto, ella seguía siendo hermosa.

Demasiado marica.

No sé lo que me impulso de ir hacia ella y cargarla para llevarla a su habitación; pudo haber sido la culpa o porque era un condenado masoquista. El aroma de fresas de su cabello me llego con fuerza y los antiguos recuerdos de nosotros llegaron a mi memoria. Quise gruñirle y gritarle por ser la persona más terca y cabezona; además de que nunca me dejo explicarle lo que sentía o lo que había sucedido ese día. Aunque Bella pesaba un poco más de cuando era niña, pude llegar satisfactoriamente a su cuarto y echarla con cuidado en su cama. Acaricie su cabello, como cuando éramos niños, y la observe dormir.

La habitación de ella traía tantos recuerdos; recordé cuando conversábamos horas y horas aquí sin problemas, pudiendo completar una oración sin salir peleando. Sentí una mano jalar la parte baja de mi polo, vi a Bella insistir en el jalón y recordé que ella solía moverse y hablar mucho cuando dormía. Solté su mano de donde estaba y trate de salir de ahí, para mi mala suerte una fuerte patada cayó sobre mi pierda.

-¡joder, Bella!- la mire atónito, ese golpe sí que había dolido.

La mire mal y quise gritarle por ser tan niña; pero algo en ella, de nuevo, me convenció de que debía quedarme aunque sea un momento. Me acomode junto a ella tratando de no quedarme dormido. Pensé en cómo debía recuperar a Bella, ya sea en la manera romántica o de amistad; esto de estar peleando estaba acabando poco a poco con nuestra salud mental. Aunque una mitad quería tenerla en el plano romántico, tenía ese estúpido miedo que me escupiera en la cara y me despreciara.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que casi no escuchaba a Bella empezar hablar en sueños.

-Edward- murmuro mi nombre, lo cual me sorprendió ¿aún seguía soñando conmigo? El pecho se me hincho, en sentido figurado, con un poquito de esperanza ¿será que aún tengo alguna posibilidad?- eres un idiota- y se reventó mi burbuja de esperanza-pero igual te quiero- volvió a susurrar para luego abrazarme, quedando su cara a la altura de mi cuello.

No pude contenerme y la abrace con fuerza, mientras tarareaba la nana que le compuse hace ya un tiempo.

-Yo también, Bella- respondí, agradeciendo a quien sea en el cielo permitir que ella sea tan despistada y que momentos como estos se dieran.

Decidí que era hora ya de dejar el orgullo de lado y arreglar las cosas, no importaba como saliesen solo quería recuperarla.

* * *

**Y Edward es el caramelito en esta relación ¡veremos su lado muy sentimental!**

**Al parecer las cosas se resuelven poco a poco para este par de estúpidos enamorados (lo tuve que decir).**

**Cuídense y bendiciones.**

**-SillyWritter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: ¿Las cosas se solucionan?**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Estaba con la cabeza entre mis rodillas flexionadas, en un lugar totalmente oscuro; yo necesitaba huir, escapar. Volver ser la solitaria chica que era antes de encontrar mi perdición en Forks; porque eso era, habían robado mi corazón, lo habían usado y desechado. Necesitaba regresar a esos momentos de niñez tan simples, donde todavía no conocía la estupidez del enamoramiento o el "amor"; cuando lo único que me importaba era jugar con muñecas o molestar a mis padres._

_Escuche un ruido extraño y me levante de mi posición; sentía ese típico miedo que ves en las películas cuando un asesino anda detrás de ti. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, ese instinto me gritaba que corra; por lo que decidí obedecer y seguir corriendo con mucha más fuerza aun. _

_Luego una luz muy brillante apareció y el paisaje cambio._

_Las sombras se despejaron, y me revelaron una luna llena hermosa y brillante. Esta iluminaba un magnifico campo con muchísimas flores de diversos colores, unos inmensos arboles saludables y en el medio de todo estaba… Edward. Mirando a la luna, la cual, adornaba sus perfectas y hermosas facciones. Algo hizo que mis glándulas lacrimales iniciaran con su proceso, y las lágrimas, incontrolable, empezaron a caer por mi rostro. No tenía idea de que había pasado o cual era la circunstancia que causaba ese hueco en mi corazón y las lágrimas sobre mi rostro. Otra vez ese miedo, ese temor. _

_No quería ser encontrada. No quería que _él_ me viera._

_Iba a dar media vuelta para evitar ser vista, pero un grito de dolor paralizo mi huida. Edward era el que gritaba. Lo observe arrodillarse frente a la luna, llorando y gritando. _

_-¡Isabella!- escuche mi nombre ser gritado con agonía y eso hizo recordar el porqué de mi miedo. _

_Él era de quien huía. Él era quien tanto daño me había causado._

_-¡por favor!- volvió a gritar- ¡sal de donde estés!- arranco un poco de hierba con fuerza- lo siento mucho. Yo…- vacilo un segundo- yo te amo ¡maldita sea! ¡Te amo! –y esas palabras curaron las mas profundas heridas que se encontraban en mi corazón. _

_Siempre creí que era masoquista, siempre me gustaba las cosas que podían hacerme daño; pero ¿Qué es amor sin dolor? ¿Qué es amar sin la locura? ¿Sin ese toque de realidad en ese profundo sentimiento?_

_Le di la cara y la sorpresa fue de ambos. No pude contenerme, corrí hacia él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerza. Como si de ello dependiera mi vida._

_-Te juro, Cullen-cogí su cara entre mis manos, mirándolo fijamente- que si no te amara como lo hago ya estuvieras muerto en este instante._

_-Yo lo siento mucho, Bella- me tomo de la misma forma- tenías que escucharme ¡tienes que escucharme!- corrigió- todo este tiempo hemos vivido en un mal entendido…yo…_

_Silencie esos labios con mi mano; esos que eran como nuevos y conocidos para mí. Todo a la misma vez._

_El necesitaba escucharme._

_-Yo te escuchare pero el tiempo sana heridas, yo también te amo ¿Crees que la he pasado bien?- le pregunte y solo obtuve silencio- siempre tuviste y tendrás un lugar en mi corazón- besé su mejilla- soy tan estúpida- hable con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla, de nuevo._

_-Y yo un masoquista- susurro acercándose lentamente a mis labios, dando al fin un beso tierno y apasionado; esos en donde se nos va la vida, el alma y el aliento._

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¿Estúpida? ¿Masoquista? ¡Babosadas!- resople- Cerré los ojos y trate de tranquilizarme; creo que haber pasado la tarde con Cullen dejaba a cualquiera más idiota de lo que imaginaba. Me removí inquieta ¿Qué era esa fuerte presión en mi cintura? Baje la vista y ¿un brazo? ¿ De dónde y de quién diablos era ese brazo? Un nombre me vino a la cabeza, y le recé a todos los santos y dioses posibles de que la persona dueña de este brazo no sea la que yo estaba pensando ¡preferiría que fuera Mike Newton! todos menos él.

Conté hasta diez y respire hondo, di la vuelta y me encontré con el gran "innombrable". Edward Cullen se veía tan relajado y complacido de donde estaba todo su cuerpo desparramado sobre _mi _cama. Los recuerdos de la niñez me asaltaron por sorpresa, donde esta misma situación se había repetido antes, pero sin esta incomodidad mía ni la cara dura de él para hacer esto cuando estábamos muy mal. No deje que esas memorias me ablandaran y prepare mi garganta para un gran grito.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!- grite haciéndolo caer de la cama- ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- miro la habitación desorientado-¡Bella! No es lo que parece ¡te puedo explicar!

-¿Que mierda me vas a explicar? ¡Eres un maldita pervertido!- volví a gritar- Te voy a marcar esa carita de ken que tienes ¡para que no me vuelvas a joder jamás!- cogí mi almohada y empecé a golpearlo.

-¿Qué?- cubrió su cara- joder, Isabella ¡tranquila! ¡Pareces un boxeador! – Lo golpeé con más fuerza- ¡mierda me quede dormido! ¡Nada más! aparte deberías sentirte alagada ¿no crees?

-¿Qué carajos sucede contigo, Cullen? ¡Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba!- lo golpee en la cabeza con mi mano y volví a golpearlo con la almohada- ¿alagada? ¡Eres un pervertido cochino! –un sonido en la parte de abajo detuvo mi gran lista de insultos hacia él, recordé que Charlie regresaría temprano a casa y que René más tarde que él.

-¡mierda, mierda!- me pare de la cama- ¡es Charlie, pedazo de merde*!- lo acuse- ¡yo estoy muerta! ¡Charlie acaba de llegar!- volví a chillar. Empecé a dar vueltas por el cuarto jalándome el cabello y vi que el grandísimo idiota me miraba totalmente espantado y no se movía de su lugar- ¡tienes 5 minutos para desaparecer de mi vista, cuarto y casa!

-¡oh santa mierda! ¡No quiero morir tan joven, Isabella!- grito y lo hice callar; en cualquier momento Charlie podría subir y seriamos enterrados en el patio trasero- ¿por dónde jodidos quieres que salga?

-¡me importa un bledo, Cullen!- le gruñí. Busque la manera de esconderlo en mi cuarto, pero todo era demasiado pequeño para cubrirlo… ¡bingo!- ¡la ventana!- exclame- ¡Sal por ahí!- él se levantó sin comprender lo que decía y yo lo empujaba hacia donde debía de ir- yo distraigo a Charlie.

-Isabella ¿que no escuchas? ¡No quiero morir!- chillo como nena.

-¡No seas marica y tírate! que si te encuentra Charlie aquí a ti te mata y a mí me manda a un convento en Rusia.

-¿eh?-respondió algo confundido por lo último que dije. Estuvo indeciso unos segundos y luego hizo un berrinche- Maldita sea ¡está bien! pero si no vivo te jalo los pies en la noche- me amenazo.

No le di importancia y corrí hacia la puerta, al abrirla encontré a Charlie casi a la altura de mi habitación; por lo que cerré la puerta de golpe. Él venía comiendo un sándwich, lo cual explica porque su demora al subir. Recosté mi cuerpo en la puerta, como protegiéndola y el al verme en esa posición me miro extrañado.

-¡Papa!- chille-¿Cómo has estado?... ¿me invitas de tu sándwich?

-¿eh? ¿Bella que te pasa?- me pregunto- tu no sueles pedirme comida y todo porque dices que lo que como te va a engordar ¿Qué ocultas?- achico sus ojos hacia mí.

-¿ah?- le respondí- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que tu comes solo grasa, papito?- hable inocente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Estas con fiebre? ¿En tus días?

-No, pá- bufe-nada que ver ¿qué me debe de pasar?

-hm- respondió solo eso- ya te creeré- me miro y volvió a comer su sándwich- pero mira, Bella ¡una araña!

Grite y salte como loca, desafortunadamente era aracnofobica por un trauma que tuve en la niñez y eso, mi querido viejo tramposo, lo había usado como excusa para entrar en mi habitación. Charlie había dejado la puerta abierta y buscaba por algo o alguien- pensé- por todos lados. Estaba comiéndome las uñas, cuando dio un grito victorioso con algo en sus manos.

-Viejo ¡eres un tramposo!- le reclame- ¡no invadas mi privacidad!- estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si Edward se había abierto la cabeza al caer o había escapado.

-¡pero qué te pasa, niña!- guardo lo que había encontrado- estas mal, eh; deberías salir más - se acercó a mí y palmeó mi cabeza-Bueno, yo regreso más tarde; solo vine a recoger esto- me enseño la lámpara de mano que me había prestado- Cuídate hija y puedes salir de la casa ¡lo necesitas!- salió de mi cuarto- ¡pero deja una nota de a dónde vas!- hablo desde el piso de abajo y la puerta fue lo que escuche después.

-Sí, claro –respondí al aire.

Me desplome en mi cama del cansancio ¡que día el de hoy! Mi vida no puede estar dando este giro de ciento ochenta grados.

¡No puede!

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible; el susto con Charlie y Edward me dejo agotada toda la noche y no me dejo avanzar en mis deberes.

Hoy como predijo Alice iba a ser soleado; así que hoy podríamos ir a la piscina, pero con el inconveniente de que una arpía iría de carga con nosotros. Me cubrí con la colcha, uno no podía acostumbrarse a un día soleado, cuando los trecientos sesenta y dos días del era pura neblina. Pataleé porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado flojo, pero tenía que levantarme y revisar lo que me iba a poner.

-¡Bellita!-el grito de Alice cuando entro fue tal que hizo que me enrede en las sabanas y caiga- ¡perdón! ¡Perdón!- camino hasta donde yo estaba tirada y me ayudo a pararme.

-¡Alice!- gruñí- ¿Qué ha pasado que vienes así?

-¡Duh, Bella!- me contesto como si fuera obvio y la mire mal- bueno ¿No te acuerdas que íbamos hacer hoy? Te doy una pista: agua y ¡n-a-d-a-r! creo que pasar la tarde con tonto Edward te ha hecho mal eh- me codeó- creías que no me iba a enterar.

Enrojecí por el enojo y la vergüenza ¡esta muchacha es una sinvergüenza! Encima que era ella la que me abandonaba ¡ahora venía con estas cosas!-pensé- ¡que rayos le pasa!

-Alice- trate de hablar bajo- ¡no molestes!- bueno, yo dije que traté-Tú fuiste mala amiga y me dejaste por tu sargentito Jasper ¡todavía tuviste el descaro de encargarle a Edward mi persona!- la acuse- ¿que querías?- le pregunte- Aparte tu hermano es un pervertido, me las hizo ver negras ayer y por poco casi Charlie lo atrapa ¡en MI habitación!- recalque.

-Ya, Bellita- puso su cara triste de perro y yo bufe- tranquilízate, por favor. Bueno, tu sabes hay veces en que necesitamos satisfacer nuestras necesidad; Edward fue el único que se me ocurrió en ese instante de calentura y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas virgen y sin novio; ya sabes cómo es Jaz conmigo de…

-¡Alice Cullen!- la observe con la boca abierta-¡ya párale! No quiero imágenes tuyas con 'Jaz' en esa situación- siempre era así, ella me reclamaba por no ir como conejo en la vida- ¡no contamines mi mente, pervertida! ¿Y dices que no se te ocurrió alguien más? ¿Qué hay de Jacob? ¡Por qué no lo llamaste!

-Ya, ya- me calmo- ¿no has pensado en conseguir un novio? Jacob está ahí en todo momento y tú siempre lo rechazas; ya se, ya se, tú lo ves como amigo- me regaño- yo no digo que pierdas tu sagrada virginidad, pero mucha soledad no hace bien.

-¡por el amor de Dios!- grite, últimamente lo hacía mucho- ¡ese tema a mí no me interesa! Yo prefiero estar sola a mal acompañada y respecto a Jake ¡él es mi amigo! creo que Jake ya se fijó en alguien más y estoy muy feliz por él.

-claro- respondió sarcástica- ¿y yo vengo del país de las maravillas, cierto?- iba a responderle pero se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario- Bueno ahora usaras…-casi medio cuerpo dentro y fuera del dichoso closet-haber…esta falda y…este top- los arrojo fuera y cayeron con mucha gracia sobre mi cama- ¿no es un día maravilloso?

-¡¿tu quieres que use este pedazo de tela?!- grite horrorizada por la micro falda que Alice saco de mis cosas y que a mi memoria nunca vio eso- Alice que yo recuerde nunca compre y/o use ese pedazo de tela- la mire interrogante- ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? Porque si es así mejor anda viste con esto a Tanya Denali, yo te uso shorts ¡amo los shorts!- exclame- pero no puedo arriesgarme con mi mala suerte a que se me vea el alma con esto ¡ni loca! ni aunque me paguen un millón de dólares ¡me rehúso a usar eso!

-¡pero, Bellita!- protesto con su cara del "gato con botas"- ¿no es bonita?

-Lo siento, Alice- le regrese la falda- pero mi integridad no quiere perjudicarse más de lo que ya están. Además si Charlie se entera que use esto me encerraría por meses.

-¡vamos, Bells!- volvió a suplicar y yo negué en respuesta- lo hago para que Tanya Zorra Denali no hable mal de ti ¡esa es una de las razones que ayer me fui sin ti!- me explico.

-¿y qué tiene que ver la gata en todo esto?- pregunte confundida- ¿Qué veneno boto ahora?

- Te lo diré pero solo si me obedeces y te cambias eso que llevas puesto por esta hermosura- agarro la falda y me la mostro como si fuera los más hermoso.

-Eso es chantaje Cullen – me cruce de brazos, no iba a cambiar de opinión- no usare eso, pero si te consigues un short puede que me lo ponga. Sabes que me fascinan.

-Hecho- sonrió y saco algo de una bolsa que no le había visto hasta ahora- bueno te cuento mientras te cambias ¿vale? Escucha bien y agárrate porque no repito.

Se aclaró la voz y empezó a relatar.

-Bueno, yo estaba buscando a mi Jazz para poder esperarte e ir de compras como te prometí – sonrió- cuando se malogro mi día y me tope con Tanya Zorra Denali y su sequito de muñecas huecas.

**Alice's FlashBack**

_-¡Idiota!- grito ella-¡fíjate por donde caminas!- trato de empujarme, pero evite su golpe._

_-Querida- conteste con toda la calma del mundo- la que debería fijarse eres tú, ya que tus siliconas no te dejan ver por dónde vas. Además déjame decirte que el aceite de avión no es bueno._

_-¿qué has dicho? – pregunto enojado- ¡Claro! Como no tienes nada que demostrar estas envidiosa ¡pobre Jasper Hale! lo que pierde contigo._

_-¡Ja! ¡El que se ha vuelto idiota es mi hermano! – respondí yo enojada- ¡por andar con tremenda zorra como tú! Él debería estar con…- pero me calle antes de decir el nombre._

_-¿con quién, enana?- se acercó amenazante-¿Con Swan? ¡Por favor! Esa niña parece mas un camionero que una chica ¡solo mírala como se viste!- hablo como si fuera algo obvio y sus arpías rieron- Y cómo vistes tú._

_-¿perdón?- chille indignada- ¡Yo no uso imitaciones! y para que veas mañana mismo te vas a tragar tus palabras, perra- imite su tono amenazante- Bella mañana dejara a Edward babeando._

_-Seguro- rio- y yo soy cenicienta que sé que do dormida._

_-¡Idiota!- grite mientras que Jasper, que había llegado hace unos instantes me jalaba lejos de ese cuarteto de brujas- ¡Cenicienta es la del zapato perdido! Y tú te tragaras tus palabras._

**Alice´s Flash Back ends.**

Yo ni sabía que decir acerca de Alice ¿en qué diablos pensaba? Ella debía de aprender que Tanya siempre la provocaba y que hacerla enfadar era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

-¡Alice Cullen!- grite después de oír su relato- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir y acordar eso?

-Ya, Bella- contesto apenada- no regañes, debemos concentrarnos en que Tanya se trague sus palabras y deje de molestarte.

-Esta bien, pero nada de faldas- respondí resignada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Alice me empujo hasta el baño y me apuro que me bañara con prisa. Hice lo que me pidió y termine de bañarme para encontrarme otro torbellino en mi cuarto. Ella ya tenia toda la ropa lista, de un modelo muy a lo "damita"; hice una mueca por el conjunto y la pequeña Cullen me dio la mirada del mal, me sentó en el banco junto a mi espejo y comenzó con su juego de "Bella la Barbie".

Después de tanto ajetreo ella, y tenia que admitirlo, yo, quedamos contentas con el resultado.

Hoy callaríamos todas esas bocas mal habladas.

Fuimos hacia la cocina y mamá ya se había ido al igual que Charlie, tome mi desayuno mientras que Alice me platicaba como había sido el día de compras al que falte. Fui a lavarme los dientes, a coger mi bolso con unas cuantas cosas para hoy y subimos a su carro, habíamos quedado como punto de reunión el instituto.

La pequeña Cullen seguía contando, de un modo muy animado, como el día de ayer Rosalie y Jacob habían peleado por una prenda muy "mona", según ella.

-Después de que Rosalie le ganara en el tira y afloja- siguió ella- Jacob hizo una gran pataleta porque no era justa- rio- dijo que no había aplicado toda su fuerza con ella y que quería esa prenda para él.

Reí con ella. Comprendía porque Jacob Black se ponía en esa situación.

-Rose y yo lo miramos raro y le preguntamos qué rayos le pasaba- se detuvo en una señal de "alto"- él se puso nervioso pero luego respondió que era para ti; que hace mucho tiempo no te regalaba algo porque eres muy gruñona en eso, y he de darle la razón al chico.

Me puse nerviosa porque entre el gran hombre Black y yo había secretos que mis dos mejores amigas no sabían; además que eran asuntos de los cuales a mi no me incumbía difundir.

-No le hagas caso- sonreí nerviosa- sabes cómo es Jacob de loco, seguro lo hizo para fastidiar a Rosalie.

-Sera- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y sin más que decir.

Trate de bajarme con cuidado, las sandalias que Alice me había prestado eran lo suficientemente peligrosas hasta para un conejo. Los chicos ya estaban reunidos, sin excepción. Al vernos todos se quedaron mudos, y al estar el instituto sin el alumnado se podía escuchar un silencio escalofriante. A decir verdad Rosalie era la menos sorprendida del grupo entero, Jacob me miraba con picardía y el resto, pues con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieren una foto?- pregunte molesta llegando hacia ellos- así se desgasta menos.

-¡Bellita!- Jacob fue el primero que hablo, o en este caso grito, yendo hacia mí para abrazarme- ¡estas divina!- me apachurro entre sus brasotes y yo le pellizque para que controlara esa voz chillona suya.

-manos donde las vea, Jake- rio Emment por su comentario- no te la vayas a comer.

-Si Mike Newton te viera así, Bella- rio Rosalie- se volvería más baboso de lo que ya es- y todo el mundo estallo con su comentario, menos las dos personas indeseadas.

-¡son tal para cual!- les gruñí a la parejita- ¿tiene algo de malo? Con Newton no será, él es un baboso- arrugue la nariz de tan solo pensarlo- pero estoy soltera, así que puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana.

-¿Swan?- hablo Tanya cerrando y abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- señalo mi ropa- ¿Dónde quedo tu lado camionero?

-¿mi lado que?- no podía creer que era tan descarada como para tratarme mal enfrente de todos- Mira, Tanya, a mi nada me cuesta arreglarme- sentía la presión de Jacob en mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme- ya que la belleza la tengo desde que nací, querida; así que envidias y rencores al buzón de reclamos de mis padres- le sonreí- además que no solo voy por la vida pensando en mi imagen, sino que me concentro en llevarle más información a mi cerebro y utilizarlo- hizo una mueca de ofendida para después jalar a Edward, que estaba con la boca un poco abierta, mirándome, hacia su carro.

-¡ah!- hable en voz alta para llamar su atención- ¡ciérrale la boca a tu novio!- señale- ¡no le vaya a entrar alguna mosca!

Todos rieron, incluida yo. Me divertía hacer renegar a Tanya, ya que su cerebro no le permitía realizar pensamientos coherentes e inteligentes a la hora de picar a alguien y siempre terminaba yéndose con su rabieta encima.

-Bien hecho, campanita- se burló Rosalie, ella siempre se burlaba de todos. Igual que Emment.

-Lo sé, mi querida rubia- conteste del mismo modo y reímos- espero que a Tanya se le acaben las ganas de joderme así.

Alice dio las indicaciones y verifico que los que estaban ahí llevaran lo que les había encargado. Una vez listo nos embarcamos hacia el gran día de piscina.

* * *

**¡chan chan chaaaan!**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Cuídense.**

**-SillyWritter-**


End file.
